The present invention relates to ovens and in particular to a gas fired continuous feed oven.
Salsa has become a very popular garnishment for a variety of Mexican food and various corn chips. In particular, many salsa users prefer fire roasted salsas. One of the most important steps in producing a high quality fire roasted salsa is cooking the salsa ingredients, and in a production environment, the salsa ingredients are preferably cooked in a continuous feed oven (i.e., an oven in which the produce being cooked is continuously fed into the oven and is cooked as it moves through the oven.) Known continuous feed ovens use steam to cook the salsa ingredients, but the steam cooking does not provide the desired characteristics in the cooked salsa ingredients.
There is thus a need for a gas fired continuous feed oven suitable for cooking salsa ingredients.